Kordell Levinge
Levinge |Row 2 title = Titles|Row 2 info = Lord of Alnwick The Fox of Fallow Crest The Sly Fox of House Levinge|image = KordellDS.png|caption = b. July 5th, 1112 F.A.}}Kordell Levinge (also known as Kordell an Leanaí Iscia), being the twin of Coileán Levinge, is the eldest son of former Lord Jaremy and Lady Sanira. Over the years, he has adopted the honorific The Sly Fox of Alnwick due to his unshakable patience and cunning. A man who has been raised in exile from his prestigious titles that would have been granted to him as he aged, he had to find another avenue to live in the village of Duskhaven. First, being an apprentice of an artisan blacksmith and secondly, pursuing a career within the Gilnean military. A loyalist to Gilneas, he never wandered too far from his Galuyn heritage and learned early in his teenage years how to successfully adopt both to his everyday life. While his parents never saw the need to recover their title, Kordell joined his siblings and their efforts to do so at a young age, being he had been named rightful heir to House Levinge. Since the collapse of the wall, Kordell has fought under the banner of Gilneas and showed impregnable loyalty to his king. While the Grand Alliance does muster great support from him, it is no secret that the man would follow King Greymane wherever he may tread. He remained unafflicted with the curse, a blessing a few of his siblings could not utter themselves after the collapse of the wall. While he aided in the efforts after the Great Cataclysm and venture into Panadria, he returned to his homeland soon after to assist in the rebuilding of Gilneas and the Ashen Coast. After the Burning Legion was defeated, he focused efforts completely on his homeland and to regain his family title. It was this reconstituted shift of priority that brought the Blades of Greymane to his full attention and he sought to become a member of their ranks. Today, Kordell has recovered the status of House Levinge and is currently once more living in the Fallow Crest in his old family manor. His attention currently split between his duties to the Blades, his rebuilding of his noble house and his overseeing of Alnwick. He is joined in House Levinge by his twin brother, who is his religious council and his eldest sister who provides her council to aid in the resurrection of their family name. Personality Despite being young when House Levinge was stripped of their title, Kordell maintained a proper education with the aid of his family. An exceedingly resourceful individual, Kordell is both intelligent and quick-witted. Considered a survivalist and opportunist whose own hubris could be counted as his greatest flaw, as a child Kordell could easily fit into the background unnoticed. A quiet and reserved child, he harbored a preference to watch and learn from those around him. An opposite of his brother who strived to be the center of attention. It was this skill that was nurtured at a young age that led to a successful career in his youth as a pickpocket. It is his reserved nature in his adolescence that contributed to his lack of friends. An attribute that never showed to bother him. Not a forthcoming individual, Kordell chose to only converse with his own immediate family with no issue. During his blacksmith apprenticeship as a teenager, he became more outgoing than he had been in his adolescence. Often he was said to be quiet during first meetings, but it could be due to his attention to detail. A way to learn and study the individual he was introduced to for the initial meeting. Though he had been a fairly even tempered child, it was during this time of his life that he started to develop issues that involved his anger. An often violent explosion of anger that may have no source to provoke it. The more violent of outbursts being an altercation with a man who would later become his mentor. Had it not been for his mentor, Kordell would not later learn to control and suppress his growing fury. An intervention that Kordell remained thankful for into present day. As an adult, Kordell has adapted to wear a facade to hide his true personality. Outwardly, he is a man that seems of commoner and simple upbringing. A thickly accented man with poor education and little knowledge about the world around him. A false naivety wielded by a man who, in appearance, seemingly trusts easily and greets others with warm hospitality. In truth, Kordell has grown to be a cold and calculative man that is haunted by paranoia. He is slow to trust anyone and nurses a preconceived notion that there is no one that hosts a pure heart. War and constant personal sacrifices has forged a belief in him that everyone is always out for personal gain instead of selfless reasoning. It is because of this belief, Kordell is hard to connect with from the start. Most connecting more with the false personality he has crafted. There is a warmer side to him, only seen once he has taken the mask off. A feat only witnessed by his family and closest allies. Kordell is a man with a morally gray compass. Often he is guided by the most logical of solutions, even if the choice is seemed heartless by many others. He is an individual who has learned from his past and refuses to make the same mistakes. Either his own or mistakes of others. As a noble, Kordell chooses the best course of action that would better benefit the land that he has been entrusted with since his family’s reinstatement among the Fallow Crest. In many ways, he could be considered a cutthroat when it comes his people and lands being put into danger. Opting to end the lives of those who dare to harm his people. Kordell can even be cruel to his own family or council if they choose to favor any other option than the well-being of his people. History Childhood Kordell and his twin brother were born into this world with a privileged and important life ahead of them. Their father, Lord Jaremy Levinge oversaw the land of Alnwick within the Fallow Crest. Their mothe r, Lady Sanira Levinge, had been a Galuyn woman raised to nobility by her marriage to Jaremy. As the first born male of House Levinge, it was to be expected of Kordell to one day take over the merchant house and the title Lord of Alnwick. However, old prejudices ran deep in Gilneas. At the age of four, the Gilnean purist that resided in the Crest, with aid from Cinderholme, tore away at House Levinge and revoked their land, wealth and title. The family escaped and fled in exile from their own land to the village of Duskhaven. Crowded into a small cottage, it was in this village that Kordell, his sister and brothers spent the majority of their childhood. Adulthood Return to Gilneas House Levinge Reinstitution Yeoman's Food and Supply Incident Category:Characters Category:Galuyn